


My Saving Grace

by afandomfaraway



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22330744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afandomfaraway/pseuds/afandomfaraway
Summary: Rose Tico has been talking to the First Order spy for months now, only knowing him by the codename Tangerine. So she isn’t exactly prepared for when Rey, Finn and Poe come back from a mission with General Armitage Hux in tow with the news that HE is the spy.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, side Finn/Poe Dameron, side Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	My Saving Grace

**Author's Note:**

> hi! so excited to be posting my first gingerflower fanfic. the plan for this is three chapters, but we shall see where the story takes me! sorry this first chapter is so short.  
> (rating explicit because there will be smut later on)

Rose didn’t know who the spy was. She truly didn’t. She had been communicating with a First Order operative for months now, but had never been able to learn their true name. Even so, Rose had started to care for this anonymous person, deeper then she has ever thought possible. So, really, nothing could’ve prepared her for Poe, Finn and Rey to arrive back at their base with General Armitage Hux in tow. They assured everyone he was in fact the spy and had come back to help. Rose couldn’t believe it, and as she approached Hux she was in utter shock.  
“You’re,” She paused. “You’re the spy I’ve been talking to?” Rose was breathless. Hux grimaced, but his eyes lingered on Rose’s face. Her lips? No.  
“That is correct.” He managed, clearing his throat.  
“Well I guess I should apologize for biting you, shouldn’t I?” Rose joked, finally cracking a smile. Armitage’s lips twitched.  
“No harm done.” He paused, “Well a small scar.” His lips twitched again. Was that a joke? But before Rose could response, Hux was being dragged off by Poe and Finn for questioning and medical care. Rey lingered.  
“Are you alright?” Rose asked, resting her palm on Rey’s arm. Rey shrugged.  
“It’s...just Ren. In my head again.” Her tone was final so it seemed that was all the explanation that Rose was going to get. Rose knew, or at least she suspected, Rey’s true feelings about the young dark sider. But she wasn’t going to press the subject.  
“So Hux,” Rey said after a few beats of silence. Rose sighed.  
“Hux.” 

——

Hux, it seemed, was injured during the resistances escape. So Rose headed down to the medbay, in search for the redhead. She cared for him. Or at least for the spy, whom she had only known as his codename tangerine. As she rounded the corner into the private sector of the makeshift hospital, she wondered what this said about her. Hux was a monster, wasn’t he? He had worked for something that had killed her friends, her sister, her home. But he had also helped the resistance. He couldn’t be that bad, right? Lost in her thoughts, Rose ran right into the guard outside of Hux’s room.  
“Oh!” She gasped, stumbling back.  
“Sorry.” Rose smiled at the guard, who’s name was alluding her. “I’m here to see the prisoner.” The man narrowed his eyes.  
“I’m on strict orders from General Dameron not to let anyone in or out.” Damn it. Rose held up the pile of clothes in her arms.  
“Come on, I just have some clothes for him. We don’t need him running around naked, right?” She joked. The guard pursed his lips, clearly deep in thought.  
“Fine. Five minutes.” He stood aside, and Rose quickly ducked behind the curtain of the makeshift room and closed it back.  
“Miss Tico, what a pleasant surprise.” The voice somehow startled her, even though Rose was fully aware of the redhead. He was sitting on the bed, lower half covered by a blanket with his injured leg propped up. His upper half however was exposed, and his naked torso caused a blush to spread across Rose’s cheeks.  
“I uh,” She cleared her throat, suddenly very interested in the area surrounding Hux. “brought you some clothes.” She stepped a bit closer, and set the pile of neatly folded clothes on his bedside table. “I didn’t know if you had had any time to grab anything, and I knew you had injured your leg so I grabbed some sweatpants.” Rose explained further, and finally her eyes landed on his face. Hux had a strange expression on his face, and she couldn’t quite pinpoint what it was. A mix of....pain and disbelief. “They may not fit, just let me know and I can find something else-“  
“Thank you, miss Tico. You have no idea how much I appreciate this.” His voice was so soft, Rose’s heart broke. Had anyone ever shown him kindness? On impulse Rose reached out, and took his hand in hers. He stiffened and she was going to pull away when he tangled their fingers together.  
“I was so worried.” She whispered. “When you didn’t send word for so long. It’s stupid.” Rose looked away, eyes watering. Hux’s free hand gently touched her chin and pulled her face to face him.  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to worry you. I couldn’t safely transmit, not with Pryde breathing down my neck.” Rose sighed, nodding. She squeezed his hand.  
“I’m glad you’re here. I’m happy to know your true name, Armitage.” She smiled, and brushed a stray hair from Hux’s forehead. He smiled, and Rose could’ve sworn that her heart stopped.  
“And yours, Petal.” He laughed, using her code name. Rose rolled her eyes.  
“Now that I think about it, it wasn’t extremely subtle was it?” She giggled, and Hux shrugged.  
“I like it.” He said simply. Rose paused, studying Armitage’s face. Her gaze trailed down to his lips. He seemed to notice her gaze, and licked them. Kriff.  
“Times up Tico!” The guard called, and Rose jumped. She gently detangled her hand from Hux’s.  
“Alright, I’m coming!” She called back, and glanced at Hux. His beautiful smile had faded. “I’ll come back as soon as I can.” She assured him, reaching to give his hand one last squeeze before hurrying out to appease the grumpy guard.

——

No one knew what the hell to make of the defected first order general. As the resistance gathered around, everyone was shouting. It was chaos. Rose stood silently, not sure she could be completely unbiased. She obviously saw Armitage as an asset, and made that extremely clear to Poe. Poe agreed, mostly, even though he wasn’t a huge fan. Finn was a different story. He hated Hux, and believed that they should get what they could out of him and then dispose of him. This made Rose flinch.  
“Absolutely not!” She exclaimed. Finn paused and gave her a suspicious look. Rose had gone quiet at that look. She had had enough. She turned on her heel and stomped off, ignoring the Finn’s calls, heading to the med bay.  
It had been a day or so since Rose had seem Armitage, so she might as well. He was the only sane person in her life right now surprisingly enough. Rey was in her own world, face full of pain and confusion, Poe was busy with his new role as general and Finn was trying his best to help him. Armitage....he was Rose’s safe haven. He had been her safe haven since she had first got his anonymous message all those months ago. She walked down the long hallway to his room, cut off from the rest of the small medical tent. Thankfully the guard had changed, and she knew the woman standing there today.  
“Hey Connix.” Rose said happily, smiling. Konnix bright smile beamed back at her.  
“Hey! Here for the spy?” She asked, raising a delicate brow. Rose simply nodded, trying to ignore the blush that threatened to creep up her cheeks. Connix stepped aside, and Rose ducked behind the tarp. Hux had moved, he was sitting in a chair next to the bed and dressed in the clothes she had gotten for him. They were slightly baggy, like she had suspected, but the pants needed to be loose for his leg.  
“Hey Armitage.” Hux’s head snapped up and he smiled. Kriff. How was she supposed to stay level headed when he smiled like that.  
“Petal, what a wonderful surprise.” His voice was so soft. He patted the bed across from him. “Sit?” How could she say no? She walked over and sit on the edge of the bed, feet barely grazing the ground. Damn her short legs.  
“How’s your leg?” Rose asked, eyeing the casted leg. Hux grimaced, and she immediately regretted asking.  
“Better, I suppose. The doctor says the bacta should heal most of it in a few days, but I’lll need physical therapy to regrow the muscles.” He said matter of factly. Rose nodded, and frowned. She practically could feel Hux’s shame, and it broke her heart. She was brought out of her thoughts at the warm feel of Armitage’s hand in hers. “I missed you.” He admitted, brushing his thumb across her knuckles. Rose smiled, and curled her free hand around their joined ones.  
“Missed you too. Everyone is fighting and it gives me a headache.”  
“Over me?” He asked. Rose met his eyes.  
“I’m not letting anything happen to you.” She said firmly, squeezing his hand. Hux smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes.  
“Don’t risk your friends over me, Petal.” His voice was small again. Rose hated it.  
“What if I said that you’re worth it?” She said fiercely, and Hux stared at her. The fire in her eyes is undeniable. He smiled again.  
“Then I’d say you’re insane.” Armitage’s tone was loving, and he tucked a stray lock of Rose’s hair behind her ear.  
“So what?” She replied, leaning against his touch. Hux laughed and Rose thought it was the most beautiful thing she’d ever heard.  
“I’m a monster, Rose.” He said bluntly, and Rose furrowed her brow. She pulled her hands away to cup his cheeks.  
“Everyone is a product of their environment, Armie. You’re better then where you were.” Armitage closed his eyes, pressing himself against her touch. “I know you.” Rose’s voice was barely louder then a whisper.  
“Rose,” He murmured, and a stray tear escaped his eye. Rose quickly wiped it away, and pulled him into her arms. He burrowed his face against her neck, and she buried her face against his soft ginger locks.  
“I’m here.” Is all she said as they sat there, in one another’s arms. After a few moments, she pulled away slightly to speak. “Come on, let’s lay down Armie. You need your rest.” She pulled him up, and helped him into the bed, arms still wrapped around each other like the other would disappear if they moved too far.  
“Will you stay?” He asked, head resting on her chest, and her heart cracked at the desperation in his voice. She buried her fingers in his hair.  
“Of course.” Armitage nodded, and closed his eyes. Rose stroked his scalp and neck, and soon his breathing evened out and he was asleep. The young mechanic smiled and she nestled closer. She pressed a soft kiss to the crown of his head, breathing in his scent. Mint and clean laundry. She settled back against the pillows, and Hux pulled her impossibly closer in his sleep. Rose couldn’t remember a time when she had felt so content and safe. Soon, without meaning to, Rose drifted into sleep, wrapped around the tall ginger.


End file.
